Unfaithful
by Jodie Antonia
Summary: Hermione is in love... But not with her husband. Song Fic. Dramione. One shot. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Unfaithful 

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company _

It's been 3 years since the end of the war. Harry won. Many died or suffered and some like the Malfoy family switched sides right before the end. All was good. I was with Ron; ill admit - it wasn't the best. We had two children. Twins. Max a girl and john a boy. They were only 2. I loved the both so much and so did Ron. Ron loved me and I loved him but I don't know when that stopped. It was like I woke up one day and I just didn't care. If he noticed the change in me he didn't say anything. I think he knew though, He knew I no longer felt in love with him. Sometimes I wonder why he never said anything but I guess he didn't want anything to change. He didn't want to break the relationship.

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

He was always kind though and always their, if I needed him. He was a real gentleman. I knew he tried his best but maybe that wasn't good enough for me any more. We both had jobs. He was an auror with Harry and Ginny and I was a healer. We were both busy and saw very little of each other. I often thought that it wasn't such a bad thing. If we didn't see each other then we didn't see the cracks in our relationship. We ran from the problem. I turned to someone else for Love. I knew it wasn't right. I knew if Harry and Ron ever found out they would kill him. He worked with me. He had a wife and one child. He was called Scorpius. He was two as well. Yes, I had an affair with Draco Malfoy.

_  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying._

Ron knew. Or I got the feeling he did. I could see it in his eyes when he looked at me. I could see he felt betrayed. Any time we seen Draco and his wife, Ron would glare at him and try to walk in the other direction. But some times its unavoidable. The ministry had a Christmas Ball once and Draco asked me to dance I said 'yes' after all I had to keep up appearances. I thought it would look suspicious if I said 'no'. So we danced and I could feel Ron's eyes glaring at us. It was like he was trying to make a whole in my back. That's when I first realized he knew.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer _

Even though I saw the glares and the look of hatred in his eye. I didn't stop. I didn't want to hurt Ron but I was happy with Draco. I knew he must feel numb inside and unloved. So Draco and I kept it down as to stop suspicion. I was taking advantage of him and he and I both knew it. But I was his life. The children and I; But I was killing him. I knew it. He knew it. But he still said nothing_._

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

I used to work late in the office. Or so I would say. But I was with Draco. I would make my self-look pretty in the morning before I go to work. Ron would be going round getting him and sometimes the kids ready but I still saw him look at me. And it killed me to know where I was really going. He knew the truth. He knew I wasn't working late. Everyday I he asks the same thing

"How long till you get back"

And each time I replied with the same lie. I won't be long hunny; it's just with the new system I have to work overtime. But no I was going over to the Malfoy manor while pansy was on a girls night out with some friends.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying _

I see the looks. I can feel his pain but I can't stop. Not now. I knew what I was getting into when me and Draco first made out on the reception desk  
But I didn't realize how addictive Draco was. I realized that the old saying is true -:

We Always Want What We Can't Have

Yeah, that described Draco and me. It was…

Forbidden Friendship

Forbidden Lust

Forbidden Love

_  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
_

I spent a whole week with Draco once. Ginny and Harry knew something was going on between Ron and me so offered to take Max and John on holiday with them. Ron was on a mission and Pansy was on holiday with her parents and Scorpius. We had the whole week to our self and I knew even though Ron was no where around that he knew I was here I was so over whelmed with guilt but it was soon gone. And I enjoyed not having to sneak around. I knew that this was the life I wanted. With Draco.

_  
Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore _

I needed to break it of with Ron and Draco said he would do the same with Pansy. We were going to life like a happy family. Together. I'm to sorry Ron. I really am but I no longer love him. I couldn't do it to him any longer. I wouldn't be fair. I had a right to be happy too. I love Draco.

__

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Hope you like this. i was just sitting listening to music and it floted into may head. The person writting it was of course Hermion3. I know the name of her children is wrong but i couldnt remember so i made them up n there not twins either are they ?lol

Tell me what ya think! R&R

XxAnna-MariexX


	2. Chapter 2

Just made a new Song fic to follow on from this. It's called happy. R&R x


End file.
